geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Yatagarasu
---- Yatagarasu (also known as Yata '''for short) is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Viprin and Riot, and verified and published by TrusTa.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgGKx0pk_wo It is one of the hardest Demon levels in Geometry Dash. Also known as "the final demon of 2.0," this level honors a three legged crow called a Yatagarasu. History Yatagarasu was first revealed to the public when GeoStorm members were given permission to showcase their parts. The first one to upload his part was Michigun, a very popular Geometry Dash level creator and an extremely skilled demon grinder (he is currently in the top 10 on the leaderboards).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0lOwUTh6XU The second one to upload was FunnyGame, one of the best creators in Geometry Dash and a well-known Korean player (he is currently in the top 30 on the creators leaderboard).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eomsEb5wI7A Soon, more parts were uploaded, which allowed people to see most of the gameplay, which was confirmed as an extreme demon. The following list of creators who showcased their parts were Jeyzor, Findexi, Weoweoteo, Anthrax, Giron (old part), Cosine, Xcy-7, Hinds, Evasium, CSX42 Gaming, Vermillion, and Riot himself. Cyclic was originally included in the megacollab too, but after he admitted to hacking most of his major achievements, he was kicked out of the megacollab, then replaced by Manix648.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7YWvIGQmGI At that time, there was also an old version of Yatagarasu leaked by Cyrillic, a user claiming to be Cyclic. Everyone expected Riot to verify Yatagarasu, but out of the blue, he quit the game and cancelled several of his projects, including Sonic Wave Infinity and Quantum Processing. But one thing he couldn't cancel was Yatagarasu due to the amount of all the creators participating. So eventually, Riot passed it on to Surv, the next best player after him. As Surv recently beat the Top 10 hardest demons, he seemed as the best candidate for this hellish level. However, Surv ended up dropping Auditory Breaker, a Sonic Wave remake by Manix648 and LazerBlitz, to verify Yatagarasu, which may have been the reason why Manix648 lashed out at Riot, which caused Riot to kick out Manix from this megacollab. While that was amidst, Surv was pretty demoralized at verifying Yatagarasu when his Twitch streams of Yatagarasu recieved about 700-800 viewers at a time while his other streams received less than 20 people at a time. This caused him to think that he was being used as a "tool" to verify Yatagarasu. So he took a break from Yatagarasu and played Betrayal of Fate by Weoweoteo, a new 2.0 Extreme Demon which quickly became the new challenge for Geometry Dash players to overcome. Eventually, Surv dropped Yatagarasu, saying it was getting too stressful for him to handle, and passed it on to TrusTa, an extremely skilled player who recently verified the level that was once considered impossible - Sakupen Hell. It turned out he had been practicing Yatagarasu ahead on Cyrillic's leaked version, which prepared him for the challenge ahead. However, the Yatagarasu team also saw this as an oppurtunity to redesign Yatagarasu and nerf some inconsistent parts. So Viprin also decided to host a contest to replace Manix648's part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WykkAEA0Iz8 Several skilled creators entered the contest, including LazerBlitz, Knobbelboy, Rustam, and Codex. But the winner was AbstractDark, a famous creator known for his unique and high-detailed designs. This achievement which gained AbstractDark a massive popularity boost and well-acclaimed as a member of GeoStorm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 TrusTa began practicing right away, and made just as good progress as Surv, getting 28% and then 38% just '''one day later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-R_vLBRakg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04p9SZb-7fA Shortly after 10,000 subscribers, TrusTa made another amazing progress, 62-100% using a startpos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSUDcH6u1Uw Next, TrusTa made a progress of 57%, the highest record anyone has gotten so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8AORbaAuqQ After that, TrusTa took a break from Yatagarasu and played Yatagarasu far less frequently. He instead switched focus on his own copy of Sonic Wave, where he was making very fast progress. In October 2016, he started practicing Yatagarasu again, getting a record of 21-87%, his best achievement so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_NZdwUADMg Just one day later, he then got a record of 63%, another new best.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1xTqWp4sSc He continued to get more progress, getting a record of 36-100% and 73%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSHq3iXZsog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEj-ddX80x0 On January 6, 2017, TrusTa got his worst fail yet: Yatagarasu 95%. However, over 2800 people came to his stream and many fans cheered him on to verify Yatagarasu once and for all.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl8Vi1zMH6U In January 14, 2017, after 4 months of work and 50,000 attempts. Yatagarasu was finally conquered. Shortly after Yatagarasu was verified, Surv beat it right away in only about 5,000 attempts, which was likely because of his experience as the former verifier. It is now currently ranked at #5 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Stalemate Redux and below Erebus. Gameplay * 0-4% (Viprin): The level starts with a ship sequence. This section is fairly dark, making it difficult to see the section's layout. The Yatagarasu makes its first appearance in front of the player. There is an Low Detail Mode key in this section. Next up is a cube sequence with invisible obstacles, with the only indicators of them appearing as mirror images on the floor and ceiling. At the end, there is a teleportation portal leading to Anubis's part. * 5-8% (AncientAnubis): Anubis's part contains the ending of the difficult cube sequence, followed by a short UFO with several gravity changes. Next up is another cube, this one being short, with a triple spike jump. Next is a very brief straight fly ship sequence that passes by a skull, followed by a very short mini ball segment with very precise timing. * 9-11% (Jeyzor): Jeyzor's part is a very lengthy and difficult wave part with a flashing background and very tight openings. The tight openings require very precise timing to get, and there are multiple speed portals to throw off the player. The name "Jeyzor" flashes by quickly along the ground. * 12-15% (WOOGI1411): This segment starts off with a UFO sequence, later becoming a moderately tight ship sequence. Next is a tight wave segment, which contains a few invisible gravity portals and speed portals to trip the player up. * 16-18% (Findexi): This segment starts with a simple gravity ball segment. Next is a ship with several size and gravity changes. Following is a slightly harder gravity ball sequence. This part contains several objects with a white pulse effect. In addition, this segment is likely one of the easiest parts of the entire level, along with Rek3dge's and Xcy-7's. * 19-22% (Rek3dge): This part closes off Findexi's ball segment, before switching to a brief ship sequence. A short cube sequence is up next, with several jump orbs. Next is a brief auto segment that shows the name of the level, along with its logo, the Yatagarasu itself, with the level's name in capital letters, "YATAGARASU" in the "Oxygene 1" font. The level then transports the player to Weoweoteo's part. The music's pace halts. * 22-26% (Weoweoteo): The music then drops and picks up a new, faster pace. This is marked by a triple speed straight fly ship segment, which then turns into an extremely hard wave part. If the player manages to finish this, it will turn into a mini ball section, with extremely hard timing. * 26-30% (Anthrax): Anthrax'a part is composed of a double speed wave section that requires good timing and very good spam abilities, and then it transitions into an easier mini ship straight fly part. * 30-33% (AbstarctDark): This part starts as a confusing cube segment with hard timing and teleportation portals. It then switches to half speed, with some tricky timings comprised of a UFO and robot part. * 33-36% (GironDavid): This starts off as a brief triple speed straight fly, then changes to a very hard and confusing mini cube, which then switches to an equally difficult ball with very difficult timing. * 37-40% (COSINE): This part has a very difficult mini flying segment to begin with, with a few size and gravity changers to throw the player off. This is then followed by an extremely difficult ball with very precise timing required. * 40-43% (Xcy-7): Considered one of the easiest parts in the level, Xcy-7's part is a simple hard cube with some tight and crucial timing. * 44-51% (Vermillion): This part starts as a double speed ship segment with straight flying and difficult timing, with effects to create a "cave" effect, where the player has limited vision of the obstacles in front of them. This is followed by a very hard ball with very difficult timing, similar to COSINE's part. There's also a skull art created by Rustam at the ball part. * 51-53% (Zelda): Zelda's part starts as a brief half speed robot sequence with difficult timing, followed by a wave segment that is mostly an enduring wave "spam" segment, which changes to single speed as it transitions into Michigun's part. * 54-58% (Michigun): One of the most difficult and annoying parts in the level, this starts with a double speed robot with very difficult timing, followed by a cube with equally difficult timing. This goes into a triple speed wave with extremely difficult timing and then a brief but difficult straight fly segment, with a very hard triple spike at the end. The player must jump shortly after this triple spike, or they will crash due to a move trigger that will cause the Yatagarasu to fall and kill the player, synced with the "caw" in the music. There is also a trigger under one part of the wave that changes the RobTop quote at the end to a picture of an Easter egg. Next to the egg, it says "Viprin" and "Michigun". * 58-62% (Luneth): This part starts as a half speed UFO sequence with very tricky timing, followed by a ball segment with equally difficult timing. The music slows down here. * 62-69% (Hinds): Hinds' part is yet another very difficult and annoying part. This starts off as a swing-copter mode with extremely difficult timing, then switching to an upside down mini ship with a tunnel-like straight fly that appears in a few of Hinds' levels. This is followed by another extremely difficult swing-copter mode, followed by a very difficult mini ball and mini UFO with very hard timing, with a final mini cube segment. * 70-74% (Evasium): This part is made so the obstacles' hit-boxes are very hard and irritating to locate, and the entire part is in half speed and made with very dark decorations. The first half has similar styled flying to that of Viprin's part. This is then followed by a UFO with very hard timing and gravity portals. * 74-78% (Loogiah): Here is another difficult and super annoying part. This starts as a mini ship, that then becomes dual, then changes back to a non-dual just to mess with the player, and is entirely straight flying. This is followed by a half speed wave with extremely difficult timing, and then a mini ball part with equally difficult timing. The ball transitions to a normal size ship with changing speeds, marking the transition to CSX42's part. * 79-84% (CSX42 Gaming): This is perhaps the hardest part in the level, and was once near impossible. The part starts with a half speed ship sequence with very difficult straight flying, followed by a wave with extremely hard timing. This is followed by a ball with very confusing and extremely hard timing, then transitions to mini before transitioning to a mini ship with a short difficult straight flying. * 84-93% (FunnyGame): This entire part is in the mini size. It starts with a triple speed mini ship sequence with tricky and difficult maneuvers, due to moving objects and trick jump rings. This is then followed by a ball segment with a mechanic identical to that in one of FunnyGame's levels, Lonely Travel, albeit much more difficult and confusing. This is then followed by a UFO segment with tricky timing and more moving objects. In the background for this entire sequence, the name "FunnyGame" is visible. * 94-100% (Riot): Decorated by Viprin, this part is mostly just a cube section, but this entire cube section is filled with tricky and very hard timings. Words temporarily flash by in the foreground all of them start with "D" (Except for TrusTa), including "death", "decay", and "TrusTa", the verifier of this level. It then ends as an auto ship being "carried" by the Yatagarasu with RobTop's ending quote, "It is not enough for me to succeed, others must fail." After that has a heart in between the last 2 spikes of the level. The level then ends with the Yatagarasu and the text "The End." The "end-screen" shows a very intricate art of the Yatagarasu. The RobTopGames ending quote can be replaced by an Easter egg found in Michigun's part. Records Walkthrough Trivia * In Chinese mythology and culture, the Yatagarasu is called the sanzuwu (simplified Chinese: 三足乌; traditional Chinese: 三足烏; pinyin: sān zú wū; Cantonese: sam1zuk1wu1; Shanghainese: sae tsoh u (lit. ¨three legged crow¨) and is present in many myths. It is also mentioned in the Shanhaijing. The earliest known depiction of a three-legged crow appears in Neolithic pottery of the Yangshao culture. The sanzuwu is also of the Twelve Medallions that is used in the decoration of formal imperial garments in ancient China. A silk painting from the Western Han excavated at the Mawangdui archaeological site also depicts a sanzuwu perched on a tree.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-legged_crow * After Riot beat Old Down Bass, when he went to show the attempts on the copyables, he accidentally showed the first basic layout of Yatagarasu called "For Rito".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jxnMKjizLU * The skull in Yatagarasu is also used in Erebus and Devil Vortex, created by the same creator. * Rustam's entry for the Yatagarasu contest was added later in Devil Vortex. * TrusTa's Progress #7 and #8 videos were accidentally deleted, so TrusTa later reuploaded them. * Quite ironically, when TrusTa used SrGuillester's icons, he got 95% on Yatagarasu,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl8Vi1zMH6U just as SrGuillester once got 95% on Hatred while verifying. * TrusTa was harshly criticized by several users when he nerfed Michigun's part due to him dying there consistently. * Before being removed, Zelda’s part was a bit longer as she accidentally built into Michigun’s part’s place. A easy, but quite tricky part where you have to hold onto a ship which is surrounded by a few spikes and a few bricks comes next, followed by a auto wave part. ** This part remains in a early version leaked by Cyrillic, which is still playable. Sunix tried verifying it once. *Cyclic's part was nerfed for being too hard before being kicked out for hacking, and Manix filled his spot. Gallery Yatagarasu Level Menu.PNG|The Level menu of Yatagarasu. Yata The End.PNG|The ending screen of Yatagarasu at Riot's part. References 88 Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.0 Levels Category:Megacollabs Category:Featured Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels